1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to warning beacons. More particularly, the present invention relates to an LED warning beacon that has a high light output and is multidirectional.
2. Related Art
Warning beacons are commonly used to provide a visual indication of danger or some condition requiring caution in a particular area. For example, warning beacons may be used to advise personnel in manufacturing facilities when an operation or machine is starting or stopping, or to warn personnel that they are entering a dangerous or restricted area. They can be mounted on vehicles or stationary equipment to warn other drivers or pedestrians of their presence. They can be permanently or temporarily placed to indicate the presence of a dangerous or hazardous location or condition, like highway construction barricades, or ocean buoys indicating the location of rocky shoals.
Warning beacons are also frequently used in conjunction with warning signs or indications. For example, highway signs indicating school zones, tight curves, or upcoming signal lights, and highway barricades delineating construction zones, frequently combine textual or non-textual warning signs with flashing lights to attract attention. Essentially any type of warning sign can be used in conjunction with flashing lights.
There is a great deal of thought and study that goes into devising better signs, beacons, and other devices for drawing people's attention to important information. The science of semiotics involves the study of signs and symbols, and seeks to devise better symbols for communicating information. A circle with a slash through it, or a walking human figure, for example, are internationally recognizable symbols that are commonly used on signs of various types because they quickly convey important information without regard to language, literacy, or culture. In many places, regionally recognized signs and symbols are gradually being replaced with more internationally recognized symbols. There a number of regional and internationally recognizable symbols that are commonly used on warning signs because they immediately convey the need for caution or attention. These include certain shapes, such as triangular, and colors, such as yellow or red.
There are a variety of types of warning beacons that have been developed and used. These provide various advantages and disadvantages. U.S. Pat. No. 5,929,788 to Vukosic (1999) discloses a warning beacon that is conical in shape and uses colored domes or covers to change the color of the light. U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,190 to MacKenzie (1992) provides a warning beacon with a small number of LEDs per unit, and uses a lithium battery pack to make the device portable. Both U.S. Pat. No. 6,292,097 to Tewell (2001) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,291 to Jozwik (1997) disclose warning beacons using conventional high voltage incandescent lights.